Such a handheld power tool having a tool housing in which a mechanical percussion mechanism provided with a percussion member is situated is described in International Patent Publication No. WO 2008/101556. This mechanical percussion mechanism is associated with a drive body which is drivable by a drive motor of the handheld power tool and which is coupled to an operating mode switchover element which is used to switch over the percussion mechanism between a normal operation and a percussion operation. The operating mode switchover element includes a switchover shaft which is mounted in the inside of a hollow shaft forming the drive body. This switchover shaft is axially displaceable in the hollow shaft between a first and a second position by operating an actuating sleeve which is rotatably situated on the tool housing and associated with the operating mode switchover element; the first position is associated with normal operation and the second position is associated with the percussion operation of the percussion mechanism.
The disadvantage of the related art is that the handling of this handheld power tool is inconvenient and complicated since it is necessary to use both hands to switch over the handheld power tool between normal operation and the percussion operation; one hand is used to operate the actuating sleeve of the operating mode switchover element, while the other hand needs to hold the tool housing steady. The use of such a handheld power tool may result in comfort losses.